Карибский кризис
Кари́бский кризис был чрезвычайно напряжённым противостоянием между Советским Союзом и Соединёнными Штатами относительно размещения Советским Союзом ядерных ракет на Кубе. Кризис начался 14 октября 1962 года и продолжался 38 дней до 20 ноября 1962 г. Он считается моментом, когда холодная война была ближе всего к переходу в ядерную войну и могла превратиться в третью мировую войну. Кубинцы называют его «Oктябрьским кризисом», а американцы называют его «Кубинским ракетным кризисом». Предыстория Кубинская революция В ходе холодной войны противостояние между двумя сверхдержавами — СССР и США — выражалось не только в прямой военной угрозе и гонке вооружений, но и в стремлении к расширению их зон влияния. Советский Союз стремился организовывать и поддерживать «освободительные» социалистические революции в разных частях света. В прозападно-настроенных странах оказывалась поддержка «народно-освободительного движения», иногда даже оружием и людьми. В случае победы революции страна становилась членом социалистического лагеря, там строились военные базы, туда вкладывались значительные ресурсы. Помощь Советского Союза часто была безвозмездной, что вызывало дополнительные симпатии к нему со стороны беднейших стран Африки и Латинской Америки. США, в свою очередь, придерживались аналогичной тактики, устраивая революции для установления «демократии» и оказывая поддержку проамериканским режимам. Изначально перевес сил был на стороне США — их поддерживала Западная Европа, Турция, некоторые азиатские и африканские страны, такие как ЮАР и Намибия. Сразу после революции на Кубе в 1959 у её лидера Фиделя Кастро не было тесных отношений с Советским Союзом. Во время своей борьбы с режимом Фульхенсио Батисты в 1950-х Кастро несколько раз обращался к Москве за военной помощью, но получал отказ. Москва скептически относилась к лидеру кубинских революционеров и к самим перспективам революции на Кубе, считая, что там слишком велико влияние США. После победы Фидель заявил о приверженности социалистическому пути развития для Кубы. С самого начала своего правления он проводил меры, направленные против засилья американцев на Кубе. Так, были национализированы телефонная и электрическая компании, нефтеперегонные заводы, 36 крупнейших сахарных заводов, принадлежавших гражданам США; прежним владельцам были предложены соответствующие пакеты ценных бумаг. Все филиалы североамериканских банков, принадлежавших гражданам США, были также национализированы. В ответ на это США прекратили поставлять на Кубу нефть и покупать её сахар, хотя действовало долговременное соглашение о покупке. Такие шаги поставили Кубу в очень тяжелое положение. К тому времени кубинским правительством уже были установлены дипломатические отношения с СССР, и оно обратилось к Москве за помощью. Отвечая на запрос, СССР направил танкеры с нефтью и организовал закупки кубинского сахара. Можно считать, что Куба стала первой страной, которая выбрала коммунистический путь без значительного военного или политического вмешательства со стороны СССР. В этом качестве она была глубоко символична для советских лидеров, в особенности для Никиты Сергеевича Хрущёва, — он считал защиту коммунистического острова критичной для международной репутации СССР и коммунистической идеологии. Вероятно, Хрущёв полагал, что размещение ракет на Кубе защитит остров от повторного американского вторжения, которое он считал неизбежным после провала попытки десанта на Плайа-Хирон. Существенное с военной точки зрения размещение важнейшего вида оружия на Кубе также продемонстрировало бы важность советско-кубинского альянса Фиделю Кастро, который требовал материального подтверждения советской поддержки острова. Ракетные позиции США в Турции К 1960 году США имели значительное преимущество в стратегических ядерных силах. Для сравнения: американцы на вооружении имели примерно 6000 боеголовок, а в СССР было только примерно 300. К 1962 году на вооружении США находились более 1300 бомбардировщиков, способных доставить на территорию СССР около 3000 ядерных зарядов. Кроме того, на вооружении США стояли 183 МБР «Атлас» и «Титан» и 144 ракеты «Полярис» на девяти атомных подводных лодках класса «George Washington». Советский Союз имел возможность доставить на территорию США около 300 боезарядов, в основном с помощью стратегической авиации и МБР Р-7 и Р-16, имевших низкую степень боеготовности и высокую стоимость создания стартовых комплексов, что не позволяло произвести масштабное развертывание этих комплексов. В 1961 США начали размещение 15 ракет средней дальности «Юпитер» около Измира, Турция, которые напрямую угрожали городам в западной части Советского Союза. Президент Кеннеди считал стратегическое значение этих ракет ограниченным, так как подводные лодки, вооруженные баллистическими ракетами, могли накрывать ту же территорию, имея преимущество в скрытности и огневой мощи. Тем не менее в конце 1950-х ракеты средней дальности технологически превосходили межконтинентальные баллистические ракеты, которые в то время не могли постоянно находиться на боевом дежурстве. Другим преимуществом ракет средней дальности является малое подлетное время — всего около 10 минут. Советские стратеги осознали, что можно эффективно достичь некоторого ядерного паритета, разместив ракеты на Кубе. Советские ракеты средней дальности на кубинской территории, имея дальность 2 000 миль (~ 3 600 км), могли держать под прицелом Вашингтон и около половины авиабаз стратегических ядерных бомбардировщиков Стратегических ВВС США, с подлётным временем менее 20 минут. Кроме того, радары системы раннего предупреждения США были направлены в сторону СССР и были мало приспособлены к обнаружению запусков с Кубы. Глава Советского Союза Никита Сергеевич Хрущёв публично высказал своё возмущение фактом размещения ракет в Турции. Он считал эти ракеты личным оскорблением. Размещение ракет на Кубе — первый случай, когда советские ракеты покинули территорию СССР — считается непосредственным ответом Хрущёва на американские ракеты в Турции. В своих мемуарах Хрущёв пишет, что первый раз идея разместить ракеты на Кубе пришла к нему в 1962 г., когда он возглавлял делегацию Советского Союза, посещавшую Болгарию по приглашению болгарских ЦК Компартии и правительства. Там один из его соратников, показывая в сторону Черного моря, сказал, что на противоположном берегу, в Турции, находятся ракеты, способные в течение 15 минут нанести удар по основным промышленным центрам СССР. Размещение ракет Глава СССР Хрущёв составил вышеизложенный план (под кодовым названием «Анадырь») размещения ракет в мае 1962 г., и к концу июля более шестидесяти советских судов были на пути к Кубе, некоторые из них с военным грузом. Джон Маккоун, директор ЦРУ, предупредил Президента Кеннеди, что на борту некоторых кораблей, возможно, были ракеты, но на совещании Джон и Роберт Кеннеди, Дин Раск и Роберт Макнамара решили, что Советский Союз не станет делать такой попытки. Администрация Кеннеди получила неоднократные заверения от советских дипломатов, что на Кубе нет ракет и что отсутствуют планы их размещения на Кубе, а также что Советский Союз не заинтересован в развязывании международной драмы, способной повлиять на выборы президента США в ноябре. Полеты U-2 thumb|300px|right|Аэрофотоснимок одной из советских ракетных позиций на Кубе. Самолёт U-2 во время вылета в конце августа сфотографировал ряд строящихся позиций для зенитных ракет, но 4 сентября 1962 г. Кеннеди заявил перед Конгрессом, что на Кубе нет «наступательных» ракет. Ночью 8 сентября в Гаване была разгружена первая партия баллистических ракет средней дальности, вторая партия прибыла 16 сентября. Советские специалисты строили девять позиций — шесть для Р-12 (SS-4) и три для Р-14 (SS-5) с дальностью 4 000 км. Планировался арсенал из сорока пусковых установок, что означало возрастание советского ударного потенциала на 70 %. Из-за нескольких несвязанных проблем ракеты не были обнаружены США, пока аэрофотоснимки, сделанные самолётом U-2 14 октября, не показали ясно строительство позиции для Р-12 около Сан Кристобаль. Кеннеди увидел фотографии 16 октября. К 19 октября полёты U-2 (теперь почти постоянные) показали, что четыре позиции были действующими. Вначале правительство США держало информацию в секрете, поставив в известность только четырнадцать ключевых должностных лиц из исполнительного комитета ( ). Великобританию поставили в известность вечером 21 октября. Президент Кеннеди в телевизионном обращении 22 октября объявил о развертывании советских ракет и заявил, что любая ракетная атака с Кубы будет считаться атакой Советского Союза и ответ будет соответствующим. Он также установил военно-морской «карантин» Кубы, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшую доставку оружия из Советского Союза. Слово карантин было использовано вместо слова «блокада» по соображениям международного права (блокада осуществлялась в международных водах) и в согласии с «Речью о карантине» от 1937 президента Франклина Рузвельта. Джон Кеннеди утверждал, что блокада является актом войны (и был прав), а между США и Кубой война объявлена не была. Реакция США Получив фотографии, свидетельствующие о советских ракетных базах на Кубе, президент Кеннеди собрал особую группу приближённых советников на секретное совещание в Белом Доме. Эта группа позднее стала известна как , или «Исполнительный комитет Совета Национальной Безопасности США» ( Executive Committee of the National Security Council). Начиная с утра 16 октября, эта группа часто совещалась для выработки ответа на угрозу. Чиновники обсуждали различные варианты. Немедленный бомбовый удар был отвергнут сразу же, так же как и обещавшее длительную задержку обращение в ООН. Реальными вариантами действий, рассматриваемыми ExComm, были только военные меры. Дипломатические, едва затронутые в первый день работы, были тут же и отвергнуты — ещё до того, как началось основное обсуждение. Выбор свели к военно-морской блокаде и ультиматуму, либо к полномасштабному вторжению. В конце концов была выбрана блокада, хотя многие «ястребы», в особенности Паул Нитце и генералы Кёртис ЛеМэй и Максвелл Тэйлор, продолжали настаивать на более жестких действиях. Планировалось вторжение, и во Флориде начали собираться войска. Однако разведывательные данные, имевшиеся у США, были неточными: американцы считали, что советские и кубинские войска на Кубе имели численность 10 000 и 100 000, в то время, как на самом деле они составляли около 43 000 и 270 000 соответственно . Они также не знали о двенадцати тактических ядерных ракетах «Луна», уже находящихся на острове, которые могли быть запущены по приказу генерала Плиева, главнокомандующего советских сил на острове , в случае вторжения. В силу вышеизложенного, вторжение, вероятно, повлекло бы за собой ядерный удар по десантирующимся войскам, с катастрофическими результатами. Было много проблем с военно-морской блокадой. Был вопрос законности — как отметил Фидель Кастро, в установке ракет не было ничего незаконного: они, разумеется, являлись угрозой для США, но в Европе были размещены аналогичные ракеты, нацеленные на СССР (шестьдесят ракет «Тор» в четырёх эскадронах около Ноттингема в Великобритании; тридцать ракет «Юпитер» среднего радиуса в двух эскадронах около Джоя дель Колле в Италии; и пятнадцать ракет «Юпитер» в одном эскадроне около Измира в Турции). Затем была проблема советской реакции на блокаду — не начнётся ли вооружённый конфликт с эскалации ответных действий? Президент Кеннеди обратился к американской публике (и советскому правительству) в телевизионном выступлении 22 октября. Он подтвердил присутствие ракет на Кубе и объявил военно-морскую блокаду в виде карантинной зоны в 500 морских миль (926 км) вокруг берегов Кубы, предупредив, что вооружённые силы были «готовы к любому развитию событий», и осудив Советский Союз за «секретность и введение в заблуждение». США были удивлены твёрдой поддержкой со стороны своих европейских союзников, хотя премьер-министр Великобритании Макмиллан, выражая мнение большей части международного сообщества, высказал недоумение по поводу того, что не было предпринято попытки дипломатического разрешения конфликта. Решающее доказательство для США было получено 25 октября на срочном заседании Совета Безопасности ООН. Посол США Адлай Стивенсон попытался заставить Советского посла Валериана Зорина дать ответ относительно присутствия ракет, высказывая известное требование: «Не ждите, пока Вам переведут!» Получив от Зорина отказ, Стивенсон продемонстрировал фотографии, сделанные разведывательными самолётами США и показывающие ракетные позиции на Кубе. Хрущёв послал Кеннеди письма 23 и 24 октября, заявляя о сдерживающем характере ракет на Кубе и мирных намерениях Советского Союза. Советская сторона предложила правительству США два разных варианта разрешения конфликта. 26 октября было предложено вывести ракеты в обмен на гарантии США не вторгаться на Кубу самим и не поддерживать вторжения со стороны кого-либо ещё. Второе условие было передано в открытом обращении по радио 27 октября, призвавшем вывести американские ракеты из Турции в дополнение к требованиям от 26-го. Кризис достиг пика 27 октября, когда над Кубой был сбит разведывательный самолет U-2, пилотируемый Рудольфом Андерсоном, а другой U-2 был почти перехвачен над Сибирью, когда генерал ЛеМэй, начальник штаба ВВС США, пренебрёг приказом Президента США прекратить все полёты над советской территорией. В то же самое время советские грузовые корабли приблизились к зоне карантина. Кеннеди ответил, публично согласившись на первое условие и послав Роберта Кеннеди в советское посольство передать секретное согласие на второе условие — вывод пятнадцати ракет «Юпитер» из Турции. Советские корабли повернули назад, и 28 октября Хрущёв объявил, что он приказал вывести советские ракеты с Кубы. Это решение вызвало комментарий Дина Раска: «Мы уставились в глаза друг другу, и тот парень только что моргнул». Убедившись, что Советский Союз вывел ракеты, президент Кеннеди 20 ноября отдал приказ прекратить блокаду Кубы. Эпилог Компромисс не удовлетворил никого. При этом он явился особенно острой дипломатической неловкостью для Хрущёва и Советского Союза, которые выглядели дающими задний ход в ситуации, которую сами же и создали — в то время как если бы ситуация была разыграна правильно, она могла бы восприниматься противоположным образом: СССР смело спасает мир от ядерного истребления, отказавшись от требования восстановить ядерное равновесие. Падение Хрущёва несколькими годами позже можно частично связать с раздражением в Политбюро ЦК КПСС относительно уступок Соединенным Штатам, сделанными Хрущёвым, и его неумелым лидерством, приведшим к кризису. Военачальники США также были недовольны результатом. Генерал Кёртис Лемэй сказал президенту, что это было «наихудшим поражением в нашей истории» и что США должны были немедленно начать вторжение. Для Кубы это было предательством со стороны Советского Союза, которому они доверяли, поскольку решение, положившее конец кризису, было принято исключительно Хрущёвым и Кеннеди. В 1992 г. было подтверждено, что к моменту, когда разразился кризис, советские части на Кубе получили ядерные боеголовки для тактических и стратегических ракет, а также ядерные авиабомбы для бомбардировщиков среднего радиуса Ил-28, общим количеством 162 ; генерал Анатолий Грибков, участвовавший в работе Советского штаба операции, заявил, что командир Советских частей на Кубе генерал Исса Плиев имел полномочия применять их в случае полномасштабного вторжения США на Кубу. Небольшая продолжительность Кубинского кризиса и обширная документация, касающаяся принятия решений обеими сторонами, делают его отличным примером для анализа процессов выработки государственных решений. В книге «Суть решения» авторы используют кризис для иллюстрации разных подходов к анализу действий государства. Интенсивность и размах кризиса также даёт отличный материал для драмы, что иллюстрируется фильмом «13 дней», . Карибский кризис также был одной из основных тем выпущенного в 2003 г. документального фильма «Туман войны: одиннадцать уроков из жизни Роберта Макнамары», получившего премию «Оскар». В октябре 2002 Макнамара и Артур Шлезинджер, вместе с другими почётными гостями, участвовали во встрече с Кастро на Кубе, чтобы продолжить изучение кризиса и выпуск рассекреченных документов. Во время первой встречи Макнамара узнал, что на Кубе находилось гораздо больше ракет, чем ожидалось, и что Кастро и Хрущёв были вполне готовы начать ядерную войну. На этой конференции стало ясно, что мир был гораздо ближе к ядерной конфронтации, чем считалось ранее. Так, не исключено, что только здравый смысл старшего помощника капитана советской подводной лодки Б-59 Василия Архипова предотвратил полномасштабный конфликт . Примечания # Кубинский кризис: историческая перспектива (дискуссия) James Blight, Philip Brenner, Julia Sweig, Svetlana Savranskaya, Graham Allison в качестве ведущего # Советский анализ стратегической ситуации на Кубе 22го октября 1962 # Статья Макмамары «Через 40 лет после 13 дней» # Рассказ о встрече Макнамары с членом экипажа советской подлодки во время конференции на Кубе , Статья в «Дейли Телеграф» Литература * Микоян С.А., Анатомия Карибского кризиса. , издательство Academia, 2006 ISBN 5-87444-242-1 Анатомия Карибского кризиса * П. Л. Подвиг, «Стратегическое ядерное вооружение России», М.: ИздАТ, 1998 * Allison, Graham and Zelikow, P. Essence of Decision: Explaining the Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: Longman, 1999. * Blight, James G., and David A. Welch. On the Brink: Americans and Soviets Reexamine the Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: Hill and Wang, 1989. * Brugioni, Dino A. Eyeball to Eyeball: The Inside Story of the Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: Random House, 1991. * Divine, Robert A. The Cuban Missile Crisis. New York: M. Wiener Pub.,1988. * Fursenko, Aleksandr, and Naftali, Timothy; One Hell of a Gamble — Khrushchev, Castro and Kennedy 1958-1964; W.W. Norton (New York 1998) * Giglio, James N. The Presidency of John F. Kennedy. Lawrence, Kansas, 1991. * Gonzalez, Servando The Nuclear Deception: Nikita Khrushchev and the Cuban Missile Crisis; IntelliBooks, 2002 ISBN: 0-9711391-5-6 * Kennedy, Robert F. Thirteen Days: A Memoir of the Cuban Missile Crisis; ISBN 0-3933183-4-6 * May, Ernest R., and Philip D. Zelikow., eds. The Kennedy Tapes: Inside the White House During the Cuban Missile Crisis. Concise Edition. New York: W.W. Norton, 2001. * Nuti, Leopoldo (ed.) I «Missili di Ottobre»: La Storiografia Americana e la Crisi Cubana dell’Ottobre 1962 Milano: LED, 1994. * Thompson, Robert S., The Missile of October: The Declassified Story of John F. Kennedy and the Cuban Missile Crisis. * Diez Acosta, Tomбs, October 1962: The 'Missile' Crisis As Seen From Cuba. Pathfinder Press, New York, 2002. См. также * Чёрная суббота * Ядерный паритет * Ядерная война Ссылки * Thirteen Days на IMDB * Воспоминания Никиты Сергеевича Хрущева о Карибском кризисе * Фотокопия первой страницы письма Н. С. Хрущева президенту Кеннеди 24 октября 1962. Хранение Национальной Библиотеки Конгресса США. * Хронология кризиса на сайте Хронос * Карибский кризис. Очерк М. Статкевича 2004 г. * Карибский кризис: перелом. За кулисами истории. Статья И.Хлебникова в журнале «Обозреватель». на английском языке: * Рассекреченные документы и т. п. . Данные «Национального архива по безопасности», неправительственной независимой организации США. * Транскрипты и аудиозаписи совещаний ExComm . Предоставлены Программой президентских звукозаписей Центра Миллера, Университет Вирджинии. * Сорок лет после тринадцати дней — Robert S. McNamara. * Thirteen Days — статья о фильме «13 дней». * en:The Fog of War: Eleven Lessons from the Life of Robert S. McNamara — статья о фильме «Туман Войны». * Магнитофонные записи дебатов между Джоном Кеннеди и его советниками во время кризиса * Ракета SS-4 * Ракета SS-5 * Встреча участников Карибского кризиса, октябрь 2002 * Мир на грани: Джон Ф. Кеннеди и Кубинский ракетный кризис Категория:История Кубы Категория:Холодная война Категория:Политика США Категория:История США Категория:Внешняя политика СССР 1962 14 ar:أزمة صواريخ كوبا bg:Карибска криза ca:Crisi dels míssils de Cuba cs:Karibská krize da:Cubakrisen de:Kubakrise el:Κρίση των πυραύλων της Κούβας en:Cuban Missile Crisis es:Crisis de los misiles de Cuba fi:Kuuban ohjuskriisi fr:Crise des missiles de Cuba ga:Géarchéim na nDiúracán i gCúba he:משבר הטילים בקובה hr:Kubanska kriza hu:Kubai rakétaválság it:Crisi dei missili di Cuba ja:キューバ危機 lb:Kubakris nl:Cubacrisis nn:Cubakrisa no:Cubakrisen pl:Kryzys kubański pt:Crise dos mísseis de Cuba rm:Crisa dals missils da Cuba ro:Criza rachetelor cubaneze sk:Kubánska kríza sl:Kubanska raketna kriza sv:Kubakrisen tr:Ekim Füzeleri Bunalımı zh:古巴导弹危机